Rogue Clowns transcript
Beast Boy: "Now it's The All-New Powerpuff Girls, then it's Adventure Time, this is Cartoon Network." Scene 1: Townsville/Scotty's birthday party Narrator: The city of Townsville is full of joy and laughter, little Scotty is having a birthday party, and everybody from Pokey Oaks Kindergarten is there." Scotty's parents and other Pokey Oaks Kindergarteners (except the Powerpuff Girls): Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you Buttercup: "Can we get to eating the cake already?" They're now enjoying the birthday dessert treats. Bubbles: "This cake is so yummy good." Blossom: "It sure is." Buttercup: "Gulp, grunt." Bubbles sees a pin the tail on the donkey game. Bubbles: "Why don't they leave that poor donkey alone?" Blossom: "Come on, Bubbles," Bessie: "it's just a fun thrilled game." They're now playing twister. Buttercup: "Right foot, green, come on, you wimps." Blossom: "Come on, Buttercup," Bunny: "it's just a fun thrilled game." Scotty opens 1 of his birthday gifts and finds a toy dinosaur inside. Scotty: "Whoooooaaaa." They're now at the front door. Scotty's Father: "Scotty, we have another gift for you." Scotty: "Oh boy!" Scotty's Mother: "Yes, it's a super big surprise." Blossom: "Maybe it's a magician." Buttercup: "It better be more cake, ice cream or candy snacks." Bunny: "Maybe it's a rock band." Bessie: "Maybe it's a carnival." Brianna: "Or maybe it's an arcade machine." Bubbles: "I just hope it's not some creepy old clown." Rocko the Clown enters Scotty's house. Rocko: "Hi there, kids, I'm Rocko the Clown, and we're gonna have fun and excitement." Bubbles: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Blossom: "Wow, a clown!" Buttercup: "What are you being nervous about now, Bubbles?" Bubbles: "Clowns are terrifying, they have those big red nose parts and creepy mouths and those great big feet, and I'm not being nervous! " Buttercup: "Yeah right." Blossom: "Look, Bubbles, he won't hurt you, the clown's here to entertain us." Buttercup: "Yeah, if you don't wanna be so nervous all the time, you have to conquer your fears." Bunny: "Go on, Bubbles," Bessie: "ask him to make you a balloon animal." Bubbles: "Uh, okay." Bubbles: Heavily Kindergarten Boy Number 1: "Rock made me a rabbit." Kindergarten Girl Number 1: "Make me a balloon horsey." Rocko: "Why certainly, little sweet girl, ha-ha." Bubbles: "A balloon horsey, that's adorable, but the clown is so terrifying." Kindergarten Boy Number 2: "Give me a piggyback ride." Rocko: "Ugh, okay, hoo-hoo." Bubbles: "I won't be terrified, I'll show them I'm not nervous." Kindergarten Girl Number 2: "Do a wacky dance move." Rocko does his wacky dance move. Rocko: "Is this wacky enough for you, kid?" Bubbles: "Tee-hee, this isn't so terrifying after all, his dance moves are wacky, maybe this is why everybody really loves clowns." Kindergarten Boy Number 3: "Hey, Rocko, juggle these eggs." Splooch! Rocko: "If I have to deal with 1 more bratty kid-" Kindergarten Kids: Uncontrollably Bubbles: "Tee hee." Mitch Mitchelson: "Here, Rocko, catch this pie with your face." Bubbles: "Let's see, I think I'll ask the nice hilarious clown to make me a balloon unicorn, uh, Mr. Clown sir?" Rocko: "It's all about you, you, you, what about me?!? I wanna be entertained, and nothing will be more entertaining than destroying this entire city town that does nothing but laugh at me, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Scotty's Father: "What's the meaning of this?!?" Scotty's Mother: "We paid good cash for you to entertain these young kids, and I oughta complain to your boss!" Rocko: "Complain to this this super-seltzer is super-painful." Fwoosh! Scotty's Parents: "Yowch!" Rocko: "Gotta run, hahahahaha." Scotty: "Mom? Dad? wake up, A Bit they're out cold!" Cut to the 6 Powerpuff Girls outside........ Blossom: "Let's get him, girls, nobody ruins our good friend's birthday party." The 6 Powerpuff Girls notice Rocko heading for the back alley. Buttercup: "I see him, he's heading for that alley, you're not getting away with it, bozo brain!" Rocko sees a clown car. Rocko: "Ah, there you are." Buttercup: "Come on, let's whup him!" Blossom: "Wait, Buttercup, let's hide and see what he's up to." Bubbles: "Hiding sounds like a super good idea." Other Villain Clowns: Laughter Rocko: "I thought you clowns would never show up." Bubbles: "AAAAAAAAAAAH! clowns everywhere!" Blossom: "This is more serious than I thought it would be!" Buttercup: "Can we kick their behinds right now?" Brianna: "Shh, Rocko's speaking to them, let's see what he's saying." Rocko: "It's the same story for all of us, we committed crimes, did our jail time, then were forced to go through clown college to be free at last, but this isn't freedom, we have to entertain noisy little brats for a living, we deserve more respect than that'."'' Clown Villain Number 1: "''Yeah, so what are we gonna do about it?" Clown Villain Number 2: "What's da plan, boss?" Clown Villain Number 3: "Hahahahaha." Rocko: "I have here special clown props that can cause utter craziness, we'll show the other people of Townsville what it means to mock a clown, let's go." Clown NUmber 3 blows up an inflatable pink elephant. Sounds All Townsville Residents: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Clown Number 4: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hold still, you." Townsville Resident Number 1: "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" Rocko: "How hilarious are we now?" PPSSSHHH! Buttercup: "Now can we beat them up?!?" Blossom: "Yes, let's get 'em!" Bubbles: "Uh, I'm just fine with watching a bit longer." Blossom: "Look, Bubbles, these aren't really clowns, these are criminals, and you're not terrified of criminals, are you?" Bubbles: "Hey, you're absolutely right, I'm not terrified of criminals." Blossom: "Let's go, girls!" Buttercup, Bubbles, Bunny, Bessie and Brianna: "Yeah right!" Ka-Pop! Buttercup: "Don't move 1 single muscle and you won't get injured too much!" Blossom: "Take this, evil clown!" Zap! Bubbles: "You're not a real clown, you're nothing but a criminal!" Buttercup: "I'm getting tired." Bubbles: "There's just too many of them." Blossom: "We're gonna need some help, I have a plan." Scotty's house Bubbles: "Come on, everybody, we need your help to beat those evil clowns." Scotty: "But I'm terrified of those clowns, they're so creepy." Bubbles: "I was terrified of them too, maybe a bit, but then they just got me angry and upset." Scotty: "Yeah, they injured my parents!" Kindergarten Girl Number 3: "Yeah right, they ruined the birthday party, let's get them!" Mitch Mitchelson: "Yeah!" Bubbles: "That's the spirit, 1st stop: the joke shop, we're gonna stock up on supplies." Sok! Buttercup: "When is Bubbles returning? we gotta finish this up!" Pow! Blossom: "Unf! soon, I hope...look!" Bubbles: "Here we are, girls, and we're all prepared to play dirty and filthy''!"'' All 6 Powerpuff Girls and Villain Clowns: "Attack!" Kindergarten girl number 4 shoots some volcano sauce from a squirting daisy at Clown Number 6. Clown Number 6: Yowch! that's volcano sauce!" Kindergarten Girl Number 4: "Justice burns, doesn't it." Scotty: "This is for my parents!" Clown Number 7: "YOOOOOOOOWWWW!" Clown Number 8: "These young kids are tough, I need a rest break!" Whooopiee! Clown Number 8: "Oh, it's just a whoopie cushion, heh-heh." Kindergarten Girl Number 5: "Tee-hee." Rocko: "Okay, alright, we had quite enough, against all of the brats of Townsville, we just can't cut it, looks like it's back to prison and clown college, oh please don't make me go back there, it's torture, I tell you, torture!" Blossom: "Too bad, you were supposed to use your skills to bring joy and laughter, not craziness and evilness." Buttercup: "Plus, with or without extra help, there's no way you could've beaten us, crazy clowns." Blossom: "So, Bubbles, it looks like you finally conquered your fear of clowns." Buttercup: "Yeah, you faced your fears." Bubbles: "I don't know about that, these were clown criminals, I think I'm still terrified of regular clowns." Buttercup: "We'll see about that." Blossom: "Yeah, we'll take you to the circus just to be sure." Bubbles: "You don't have to do that, girls, I-I'm not terrified of clowns any longer, honestly." Narrator: "And so the day is saved '''''once again, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls and the young kids of Townsville, you know, when it comes down to justice, these girls never clown around."'' Fade to another black screen..... End Production Credits '''Directed by Nick Jennings and Butch Hartman Blossom commander and the leader Produced by Bob Boyle Bubbles she is the joy and laughter Music by James L. Venable Buttercup she is the toughest fighter Screenplay by Charlie Bean and Lauren Fost Powerpuffs save the day Voice Cast Members Credits Cathy Cavadini as Blossom and Kindergarten Girl Number 1 (voices) fighting crime Tara Charendoff as Bubbles and Scotty (voices) trying to save the world Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup (voice) Candi Milo as Bunny and Kindergarten Boy Number 1 (voices) here they come Emily Hahn as Bessie (voice) just in time Dakota Fanning as Brianna (voice) Tom Kane as Professor Utonium (voice) the Powerpuff Girls Rob Paulsen as Scotty's Father (voice) fighting crime Tress MacNeille as Scotty's Mother (voice) trying to save the world Kath Soucie as Kindergarten Girl Number 1 (voice) here they come Nancy Cartwright as Kindergarten Boy Number 1 (voice) just in time Julie Nathanson as Robin Snyder (voice) the Powerpuff Girls Tom Kenny as the Mayor of Townsville, the Narrator and Rocko the Clown (voices) fighting crime Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo (voice) trying to save the world Carlos Alazraqui as Clown Villain Number 2 (voice) here they come Bill Fagerbakke as Clown Villain Number 3 (voice) just in time Richard Horvitz as Clown Villain Number 4 (voice) the Powerpuff Girls Kari Wahlgreen as Kindergarten Girl Number 2 (voice) fighting crime James Arnold Taylor as Officer George (voice) trying to save the world John Kassir as Officer Sal (voice) here they come Joe Mantegna as Clown Villain Number 5 (voice) just in time Mark Hamil as Clown Villain Number 6 (voice) the Powerpuff Girls Maurice LaMarche as Clown Villain Number 7 (voice) Powerpuff. Category:The All-New Powerpuff Girls season 1 episode scripts